Two Dinners, One Family
by Black Raider
Summary: Splinter and Shredder will continue to hate each other. Nagi and Saki may never make up and truly be brothers again. The Foot and the Lotus Clans will continue to fight. But despite all this, Kuro loves them all just the same.


**A/N: Created for the community known as TMNT 30th Anniversary Fics community made by zebralily999. So in honor of TMNT's 30th anniversary, I present a story that focuses on a constant theme in the series: family.**

* * *

Hamato Yoshi never had much of a family. Abandoned as a baby, his salvation came from the grandmaster of the Lotus Clan, who took him in and raised him as his own. When Yoshi turned 18, the grandmaster revealed the boy's origins. At the time, Yoshi wished he hadn't; now that he knew the truth he couldn't fondly refer to his master as "Father". The grandmaster didn't even put up with it for a day.

"Blood does not make a family, Yoshi-san." The grandmaster told the distraught young man. "Love makes a family. It is a love that carries through people and animals alike. A love that never dies and can travel across oceans without dwindling."

So Splinter vowed he would hold his old master's lesson close, and always instilled in his children the importance of family. While he never had the chance to fully teach Miwa that lesson, his turtle boys accepted and constantly practiced the philosophy. When Kuro came into the picture, she quickly caught on and vowed to hold the familial value close to heart.

But like most things with Kuro's life, it wasn't easy. After all, if love made a family then Kuro's family stretched out across clans. First the Lotus Clan, with her father figure Splinter, four turtle brothers and a sister-like April. As for Casey Jones….well, he's becoming more and more of a brother as time passed. But on the other end of the spectrum stood the Foot Clan, with her uncle Oroku Saki, sister-like Karai/Miwa, and brother-like Chris Bradford/Dogpound/Rahzar….wow that guy needs to stop changing his name. Then she had her father and mother, Oroku Nagi and Yumiko. Because Kuro held the importance of family at the highest standard, she knew she couldn't reject _anyone._

These thoughts and more ran through her head as she journeyed through the streets of New York City. She didn't leap across buildings as usual, but actually walked on the sidewalk like a normal person. Her black kimono with pink cherry blossoms caught a few stares, but she ignored them, rubbing the pale pink obi around her ribs.

She liked that she had this quarterly tradition so she could wear her kimono. She didn't like to bring it out except for this night that happened every three months. In addition, tonight was the Turtles' and Splinter's Mutation Day, now celebrated with April, Casey, and Kuro. It was a night they all took to celebrate and be together as a family. The boys even got the night off from patrolling. While the boys and Splinter stayed in the lair and Mikey and April cooked a great dinner for that evening, Kuro went up to take a walk. Her excuse: she wanted to stay out of the way during the preparations.

In reality, she would go up to the surface, pull on her kimono over her ninja pants and shirt, and walk over to the Foot Clan Headquarters.

Kuro reached the door and knocked briskly. Seconds later, a Foot Ninja answered and opened the door wide enough for Kuro to enter, bowing as she passed. After doing this for a few years, she knew exactly where to go. Halfway to the correct room, Miwa appeared beside her. She smiled warmly, dressed in a silvery-blue kimono with light green bamboo designs and a dark green obi. Kuro returned the smile, reminding herself to call her Japanese sister Karai for now. She still hadn't accepted that Splinter was her father; and even if she had she wouldn't show it. But Kuro pushed those thoughts aside as the two Japanese teens arrived at the right door. They pushed through the door and saw a nicely-lit room with a low table, comfortable cushions around said table, and food laid out for dinner. Oroku Saki and Rahzar sat at the table, the former dressed in a men's yukata rather than his armor and mask.

Karai bowed, opening her mouth to speak but hesitating slightly. "Otōsan."

Kuro mimicked Karai's bow. "Ojisan."

Rahzar jerked his head at the Kuro. "Kid."

"Chris." Kuro nodded in greeting.

Oroku returned the bow. "Welcome girls. Come sit; we waited for you."

Karai and Kuro came over and took their seats at the table. The four of them folded their hands and bowed their heads, speaking a simultaneous "Itadakimasu" before beginning their meal.

"It is good to know constantly being in the Turtles' presence hasn't affected your manners." Saki spoke up, looking to Kuro.

"Ojisan," Kuro sighed. "Bangohan no kisoku o shittemasu ne."

Saki's frown somehow deepened. "Hai."

Kuro nodded in satisfaction. "So how are the Footbots treating you? They seem not as disappointing as the human soldiers."

"They are still incompetent." Saki said simply.

"But they _do _make better sparring partners." Rahzar noted, stabbing his claws into his food to get it up in his mouth. Kuro chuckled a little, and so the conversation developed from there. It happened at all the dinners. They'd sit down, eat their meal, and exchange stories of the past, some from years ago and some from just the past month or so. Only one rule: never discuss the Turtles or the rivalry with the Lotus Clan. This time was only for bonding; a time when they could come together as a strange family and try to act like a normal one. They ate and talked for a couple hours, and then Kuro would excuse herself to go back to the lair.

So Saki, Karai, and Rahzar would follow Kuro to the door before they said their temporary goodbyes.

"I'll see you guys around, I guess." Kuro said, hugging her sister.

"We should have a sparring session sometime." Karai suggested.

"Yeah, you're still the only good sparring partner nowadays." Rahzar said, gently ruffling Kuro's hair. "Even Xever is about as good as a fish out of water."

Kuro laughed. "Maybe we can work something out." She bowed in respect to Saki, who returned the bow with similar respect. Kuro walked off into the streets, turning at the corner and waving to her Foot Clan family. Rahzar and Karai always waved back before disappearing inside. Saki never waved, but Kuro always noticed something in his one good eye: almost a sort of softness that helped Kuro hold true to her theory that Saki cared for her.

When Kuro returned to the lair, she long since packed away her kimono in a bag and walked back to her room to toss the bag on her bed. By then, Mikey ran to her room and announced dinner was ready. Giggling at her boyfriend's enthusiasm, she joined everyone in the kitchen and took her seat at the island. Though a bit crowded, each one got their own bowl of soba noodles, slice of cake (vanilla instead of algae), and tea. Casey wouldn't really go for the tea, but at least pretended that he drank it.

"So Kuro," Raph piped up. "Any Foot or Kraang action up on the surface?"

"Nope." Kuro shook her head. "Pretty quiet. But no talk about ninja work this evening; surely you guys do other things."

The Ninja Turtles exchanged looks. "Well, I think I'm making some good advances on the retromutagen." Donnie shrugged.

The conversation developed from there. Though there wasn't much to talk about since they all pretty much lived together, they managed to laugh and chat and sound like a normal family. As they talked, Kuro looked around to truly take a look at her strange Lotus Clan family. Her turtle brothers laughed and shoved each other playfully. Splinter, her father figure, only rolled his eyes and smiled. April lifted up her food to prevent it from being swiped off the table while Casey jumped up and tackled Raph to the ground. Kuro laughed, hardly believing she had these people and mutants in her life.

But then her thoughts traveled back to Saki, Karai, and Rahzar. Equally as strange, but still her family and she cared for them dearly. She wished that somehow, in some way, things could work out and she wouldn't be stuck between families. Nagi, despite being at odds with his brother, told his daughter that one cannot abandon their family no matter what the reason. Given that wisdom and observing everything that's happened in the past three years, Kuro reached a number of conclusions.

Splinter and Shredder will continue to hate each other.

Nagi and Saki may never make up and truly be brothers again.

The Foot and the Lotus Clans will continue to fight.

But despite all this, she loves them all just the same.

* * *

**A/N: Japanese translations:**

**Ojisan – uncle**

**Ojisan, bangohan no kisoku o shittemasu ne – Uncle, you know the dinner's rules**

**Hai – yes**


End file.
